godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilson Fisk
Wilson "the Kingpin" Fisk was an American businessman and mob boss, ruling the Fisk Gang. He was unknown to the public until 2015, when he went public under the guise of being a philanthropist, and he said that he would devote himself to making his hometown of Hell's Kitchen a better place by eliminating poverty and crime. Fisk was really a brutal man, having murdered his father to save his mother from beating, as well as slamming a car door into the head of Anatoly Rankskahov until it fell off, and letting his associate Nobu Shinkoda burn to death after he accidentally hit a lamp with his kusarigama chain-and-sickle. His operations were challenged by a masked man (actually the blind lawyer Matt Murdock), nicknamed "The Devil of Hell's Kitchen" and "Daredevil", and he was eventually imprisoned. Biography Wilson Fisk was born in 1959 in Hell's Kitchen to Bill Fisk and Marlene Fisk. His father, an alcoholic, abused his wife often, and forced Fisk to kick a man who insulted them both and tore down Bill's posters advertising his campaign for city council. Fisk kicked the man with his father, and was forced to become a violent person. One day, when his father attacked his mother, Wilson killed his father by hitting his skull with a hammer, repeatedly hitting his corpse with the hammer while yelling "kick him again" (like his father urged him to do to the man who insulted him) and Marlene cut his body to pieces, hiding them. The public believed that Bill Fisk fled New York City due to his debts to Don Rigoletto of the Italian Mafia, and he went missing. Eventually, Fisk himself became a criminal, forming the Fisk Gang. He seized power, killing Don Rigoletto and taking over the Rigoletto crime family's connections for himself. Fisk gained associates in Nobu Shinkoda, Vladimir Rankskahov, Anatoly Rankskahov, Madame Gao, James Wesley, Leland Owlsley, Clyde Farnum, Rance Preston, Turk Barrett, and several other criminals, and became a millionaire due to his criminal empire. He ensured that his name was not on the internet, and nobody knew of him except for his employees, who never referred to him by his name. In 2015, his operations were threatened by a vigilante known for wearing a black mask and black clothes (really the blind lawyer Matt Murdock, who used his father's fighting skills as a boxer and his increased sense of hearing and heartbeats to fight well). Murdock began his career in crime-fighting by stopping Turk Barrett from loading a few women into shipping containers, and took on the Rankskahov Bratva gang. Fisk eventually stepped in, offering to support the Russians, but they refused. One day, his employee John Healy gave up his name to Murdock before killing himself, and Murdock began to hunt him down. During this time, Fisk was preoccupied with paintings, and he purchased the blank white painting "Rabbit in a Snowstorm" from the curator Vanessa Fisher, whom he took a liking to. Fisk earned himself trouble by killing Anatoly Rankskahov for embarrassing him on a date with Vanessa, slamming an SUV door into his head until there was no head left. He sent the body to Vladimir, who believed that the masked man was behind the death, while he plotted his downfall. Later, Rankskahov found out about Fisk's role in Anatoly's death from Turk Barrett, and Vladimir put a $1,000,000 bounty on Fisk, sending word out to all of his men. Fisk then had his men blow up four Russian Mafia warehouses, destroying Vladimir's operations. Vladimir was wounded, so Fisk had his corrupt Emergency Service Unit (ESU) and the NYPD track them down. Fisk called the masked man and asked him to work with him rather than fight him, but he refused, and Fisk told him that their conversation would be the last time that they talked. Fisk's ESU men then killed Vladimir in the sewers as he held off the cops, while the masked man escaped. Without Vladimir, Fisk resumed operations as usual, giving his guarantee to Madame Gao that he would protect her shipments. However, Nobu Shinkoda came to despise him and treat him with little respect, as one of his shipments (containing the mutant "Black Sky") was destroyed by the masked man, although Fisk promised to keep the police away (Fisk brought up the fact that no police showed up, but Nobu remained angry with him). Madame Gao, who played the fool, revealed to him that she spoke not only Chinese, but also every language, including English and Japanese. She warned Wilson that his heart was in two different places: in his girlfriend Vanessa and in his criminal empire. Later, Fisk got involved with attempts to take over a tenement block from some tenants. The block contained mainly junkies and criminals, but it also contained a pure and gentle Guatemalan woman named Elena Cardenas, who urged the people there to fight for their homes and not accept Fisk's bribes and move somewhere else. Fisk decided to have her killed by a heroin addict there, who stabbed her repeatedly. The masked man, whose friend and co-counsel Foggy Nelson cared for Elena and took her loss deeply, found out that the man who hired him was at Pier 81, so he headed off to the pier. There, he met Nobu, and although he was horribly wounded in the fight, he eventually won when Nobu slashed a lamp with his sickle, and the sparks hit some oil on the floor, setting Nobu on fire. Fisk arrived with Wesley and another man and told them to let Nobu burn, while he encountered the masked man. The man warned Fisk that he would kill him, but when he attacked Fisk, Fisk beat him to a pulp. The masked man used the sickle to cut Fisk's suit open, but Fisk pounded him until he could no longer stand. Before Wesley could shoot him, the masked man pushed the gun away with the sickle and jumped out of a window into the Hudson River, escaping. Fisk believed him dead, but did not find the body. Later that day, he met with Gao, who warned him of his coming doom: she brought up a tale from her home village in which a snake attacked an elephant, taking it as prey, but it could only wrap itself around its leg before being killed. She warned Fisk to focus on his task, and left. Fisk appeared on television with his girlfriend Vanessa, Wesley, and Owlsley again, pretending to express his sadness over Elena's death. He said that he had offered to move the tenants somewhere else, but they refused thanks to Elena, and blamed her death on the crime there. That night, he held a fundraiser with Senator Cherryh and other members of the upper class of Hell's Kitchen, bringing Vanessa, Owlsley, Wesley, and other friends. However, it turned out that the alcohol at the fundraiser was poisoned, and many of the guests collapsed, including Vanessa. She was put in the hospital, and Fisk believed that the masked man was behind it, at Owlsley's suggestion. Owlsley also suggested that Madame Gao was responsible for it because of her distrust of Wilson's power. Fisk stayed in the hospital with her, and Wesley was killed by Karen Page (an employee of Murdock) after he took her hostage. Fisk found out that newspaper editor Ben Urich and Karen Page tracked his mother down to a retirement home and tried to interview her, making him enraged. Fisk killed Urich by strangling him to death, and the next day, he killed Owlsley when he found out that Owlsley tried to poison his girlfriend because she was making him soft. Later, police arrested fisk after Urich's studies on Fisk were published to the news, and Fisk's associates Turk Barrett and Landman were arrested, while his assets were frozen. Fisk told Vanessa to leave the country, and he told her to call a number on a piece of paper; she called in corrupt SWAT members that freed Fisk from his convoy. Fisk escaped, but the masked man arrived in new armor developed by Melvin Potter. He knocked out Fisk after a fight, and Fisk was incarcerated. Fisk later formed an alliance with Oscorp, a major company in New York City, and formed the privatized police force Enhanced Crime Task Force, which was responsible for containing criminals such as arms dealer Herman Schultz and suppressing vigilantes. But in the aftermath of the fall of the Russian Mafia, under the alias of "the Kingpin", Fisk filled the power vacuum caused by the strongest criminal organization's doom. Fisk was discovered by the police, who attacked Fisk Tower, fighting their way through the ECTF units. Fisk was revealed to have paid Kraven the Hunter, a Russian hunter, to act as a security man, and that he had released "the Carnage Killer" Cletus Kassady, whom the people of NYC feared. As the police left, Fisk left his "Kingpin" alias and phoned the Mayor of Manhattan, telling him that he would keep funding the ECTF and fight the crime in the city. Gallery Wilson Fisk.jpg Wilson Fisk.png Category:Fisk Category:Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Dons